


Cyber Hooker

by Kasewurst



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cyberpunk, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:40:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25403242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasewurst/pseuds/Kasewurst
Summary: 宣传论坛点文产物～感谢太太点文～副标题：谢老板打赏！老板大气！祝这位爱梅特赛尔克老板身体健康！
Relationships: Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 23





	Cyber Hooker

**

艳色的光芒在大楼间跳动，大块的屏幕挂在墙上放送著最新的广告。人与人造的偶像在上面互动，不停地推出崭新的商品。那价格对于居住在上层城市的人来说不过九牛一毛，但是对于下层城市的人来说光是赚取生活费就要耗尽心力。如果是在更早期的时候，或许还有一些可以靠体力来赚取金钱的机会。然而早在几年前加雷马公司推出了更为便宜便利的机器人后，需要低廉人力的行业基本已经消失。如果因为某些原因无法谋生而又被取消了补助资格，大多数的人们能走上的也就只有一条路。

光就是其中一员，在二十岁的那场宴会，得罪了某几位上层城市的贵族后，他的电子信息里就留下了案底。尽管他的朋友们努力想要替他把这被人恶意栽赃的案底去除，但是光是要跑审核就要花上几年。而在这段时间里面，只靠朋友接济也无法生活。他平静地接受了这个事实，随后在网路上找到了这份底层人士最后的工作机会。

在四周充斥著廉价打光的房间里，光全裸地坐在了一张椅子上。或许说全裸有些不正确，虽说一丝不挂，棕发青年的身上却挂著几样紫色的道具。他的乳首上被乳夹给固定住，不停发出马达声音的玩具模仿人类的嘴巴在吸吮他的乳首。底下的性器也被套了一个环状的玩具，虽然不像是飞机杯那样可以给予直接的快感，却是扣在根部转动摩擦使快感绵延。这些都是他的客人或者该说是金主指定的道具，不知道出于什么样的心理全是宛若紫水晶一般的材质。

「谢谢H老板的礼物…….嗯……啊……」

在他面前的屏幕上面有不少指示，而这都是这个直播间里唯一一位观众所发出。因为指示有些多，青年不得不稍微停下抚摸揉捏自己身体的动作，好看一下上面的指示。他的脸很快就红了起来，萤幕上面明明只有几行简单的文字，却充斥著让人脸红心跳的性幻想。在意识到他有些犹豫后，对方立刻刷了一个礼物进行催促。光吞了吞口水，拿起了放在旁边的假阴茎，在镜头前调整好姿势以后慢慢地张嘴开始舔著这东西。

那假阴茎有点大，大得似乎有些超出正常男性该有的标准。不过光并不觉得有什么好奇怪地，毕竟这样夸大的玩具从性玩具被发明以来就层出不穷。他努力舔著那东西，虽然这吞得有些困难，但是对方给的报酬也十分可观。他努力地用舌头去舔著假阴茎的柱身，自己把这东西抽出插入地好像真有什么人在干他一样。那原本干燥的玩具被舔得湿淋淋地，光好几次用自己的嘴吸吮那东西，吸得脸颊都有些凹陷。他不知道这样做具体来说对不对，反正之前他观摩别人的直播间得吸成这样观众才满意。

他希望这直播间里唯一的观众能满意他的表演，毕竟这是他唯一的收入来源。

他按照屏幕上的指示，在吞完那东西以后就把那假阴茎贴在自己的性器上，就好像两人的性器靠在一起一样撸动。这样的指示还算简单，不过光明白难的还在后头。一开始他因为不太会做这样的事情，还被金主以严厉的词语批评过好几次，直到现在那批评与指导的信息才减少，转变为更为详细的指示。看著那唯一的客人，光心中有些古怪的感觉。他知道自己不该想那么多，这也只是纯粹地打赏与被打赏的关系而已。然而他有一种错觉，对方彷佛真透过了网路连线，在屏幕的另一头调教自己，将自己调教出他喜欢的模样。

「哈……哈……」在第一次高潮后，他放下了假阴茎开著腿休息。他知道镜头会特别拍下他这淫乱的模样，忠实地呈现在另一个人面前。不知道出于什么心思，光的身体甚至往下压了一些让对方看清楚那射在自己身上的液体以及后面的肉穴。他的肉穴在开播前就已经清理过了，毕竟这是一个专业主播该有的素养。果不其然，对方在他稍稍休息后指示他手指涂抹上润滑剂，开始往后穴伸去。

「呜……嗯……」他不住喘息，对方是两天前的直播开始要求他玩弄自己的后穴。在一开始的时候光还有些不习惯，但是现在他已经会用自己的手指给自己带来更多的快乐。在手指扩张后，他调整了一下自己的姿势，把下体凑到了镜头前。他深呼吸了一口气，缓慢把那大得不像话的假阴茎操进自己的身体里面。

「唔…….嗯……」他努力做几次深呼吸，这东西太大太不可思议。万幸的是他匿名的金主并没有要他继续做什么的打算，只是让他把东西放进去逐渐习惯它。光总觉得这背后有什么含意，但是直到目前他还没看明白。

\--行了，今天到这里为止。

屏幕上跳出一行字，代表今晚老板已经满足。光松了一口气，只要老板这么说了就代表他可以准备下播。虽然一般的主播是自己控制直播时间，然而对光来说他的直播时间与长度几乎都是跟著这唯一的客户走。毕竟这是会给他刷出一个月薪水的金主，在没有办法获得任何收入下，配合对方似乎是目前最好的选择。

他深呼吸了几口气，有些纳闷今天这时间似乎要比往日要短得多。不过在疑惑之前，他先对著镜头笑了一下准备下播。而就在这时候，屏幕前面跳出了一行字。

\--X月X日，晚上XX点。 XXXX酒店515号房。

金主并没有等他给予任何回应，留下这行字以后就退出了直播间。光有些犹豫，这东西他之前听其他同行说过。听说有些金主在一段时间后就会不在满足于只是透过屏幕来指示自己喜欢的主播操他们自己，他们会寻求更多的联系，例如真实见面的机会又或者希望得到主播的地址。通常在这时候，主播们就该停止接受这个人的礼物，将这种情况汇报给平台交由他们来处理。但这也只是在这名主播有许多打赏的观众，并不需要倚靠单一或几位固定金主才行。像是光这样的主播，几乎所有礼物来源都是一人的时候，主播们通常很难不去给予回应。

光吞了吞口水，脑子里面一团混乱。理智上他明白自己不应该理会这个邀约，谁知道屏幕的另一端会是谁？他上次收到的礼物才刚清了这几个月欠下的房租，还有一些帐单到期了等著付款。如果不接受金主的邀约，要等到下一个金主也不知道什么时候。

毕竟，也不是所有人都喜欢看一个快要三十岁的成年男性自慰并且愿意为此付钱。除了这非常现实的因素外，另一种想法在他的大脑内扩散。一直以来他都有些好奇屏幕另一边的人会是什么样的人。从他所发出的每一道指令的遣词用字来看，似乎可以看出一点端倪。那是虽然严厉毒舌却不见任何下流字眼的句子，光猜测对方对方不是刻意这么做而是本身教养如此。

在正式开播之前光也围观过几名主播的直播间，那些直播间里面通常都会有一些污言秽语。这在其他地方的话或许能够申请将这个说出污言秽语的观众禁言，然而在他们这样的平台里面……没有这些反而是比较奇特。在匿名的直播与打赏中，人的欲望会放大而道德会下降。也因此在这么些日子相处以来对方一点污秽的词语都没用，光只能猜测对方确实是一个有良好教养的人。

至于良好教养的人为什么会来直播间买赛博春，这就不是光能明白的问题。

**

在约定的时间，他抵达了约好的地点。在抵达之前他先洗了澡，做好扩张又把那些平常会用上的道具放入黑色的背包里面。这是一个位于上层与中层城市交会地区的酒店，不能算非常高级，但是对他这样居住在下层城市的人来说已经高级得不像话了。就算穿上了最好的衣服，他还是一路上顶著奇怪的目光慢慢地走入酒店，又走到了这扇门前。

光吞了吞口水，在心底默念了给自己加油打气的话以后，在那门上敲了敲。门很快就打开了，在门开启的瞬间，光紧张得几乎忘了自己原本先想好的打招呼的台词。

「您好！！我是水晶直播间的主播！」  
「……小声一点…你是觉得我的耳朵聋了吗？还是说你想要昭告天下你来了？」

这真是一个糟糕的开场，光不免有些沮丧。万幸的是对方似乎没有追究或者直接把他赶出去的打算，而是率先回到了房间里面。他跟在对方的身后进入了这个房间。这房间似乎是一个商务套房，比一般他认知的饭店房间要大得多设备也多得多，就连煮咖啡的机器都有。他的眼睛下意识地快速扫过这个房间，注意到在里面一条长桌上面放著开机中的移动终端，对方似乎在等自己之前正在工作。

光偷偷地打量著对方，那是一个他没有想过的男性。男人看著比他要大上一些，头发微卷身上还有著好闻的男士香水。他身上穿著的西装光不清楚是什么牌子，但是看著就是很昂贵的东西。对方长得很好看，好看得就像是书本上面说过的远古希腊时期（还是文艺复兴时期？）的雕像。长长的睫毛搭配著金色的眼睛，这是一个相当有魅力的男人。

这比光原先偷偷想过的状况要好得多，原先他想著会在网路上面寻找赛博妓女的大抵都是一些普通人或者跟他一样的下层人。当然这只是一开始的想法，在对方刷了那么多礼物以后他隐约明白这个财力不太可能是与自己一样住在下层城市的人，而是住在中上城市不愁吃穿的那些。在有了这样想法后光猜测对方或许长得很难看，毕竟在他们的印象里面上层人士可不屑使用网路去直播间给主播打赏看他们操自己。这些成功人士要什么几乎就有什么，他根本不需要去直播间打赏还把一个下层城市的小主播约出来，只要随便订制都能订制出完美的性爱机器人。而如果他就想要的是活人，那也绝对会有大把人士愿意爬上他们的床。

更别提是……有这样外型的人。

光是真的不明白，都有了这样优秀的条件，到底为什么要找他呢？

「看来你有很多疑问。」对方挑起眉毛，金色的眼睛里面有戏谑的笑意。光有些著迷地看著对方的眼睛，浅金色的双眼实在是非常非常少见的色彩。他有些不好意思地点点头，这里虽然是商务套房看著也无比豪华，趁得他在这里格格不入，就好像是用粗劣的合成技术合出来的照片一般。

「今晚我可不打算就浪费时间回答你所有问题，现在，把衣服脱了。」对方这直奔主题的动作让光有些吃惊，虽然他也是第一次被约出去，但是这怎么就这么快？尽管心中抱持著疑问，他很快也调解了自己的心情。毕竟他本来就是来做”上门”服务的，对方要求快速一些似乎也没什么好奇怪。

光把手放到自己的钮扣上，这还没脱衣服就已经满脸通红。他现在算是明白，隔著屏幕按照对方指示来操自己，跟在本人面前操自己那是完全不一样。

「快点。」对方一边催促一边收起了原本似乎正在工作中的终端，他悠闲地坐到了一张扶手椅上，似乎打算从脱衣服开始看起这表演。光的大脑再次一片空白，通常他直播的时候已经是脱好衣服了，要怎么脱出旖旎的氛围他可不会。他只能稍稍放慢自己的速度解开扣子，心中数起12345来拉长时间，然而在对方连声催促下他也有些著急了，刷地把身上的衣服都给脱了下来放在了一旁的矮凳上。

对方好一阵子没有说话，这让光偷偷看了对方好几眼。如果不是对方换了个坐姿，他还以为对方就这么睡过去。毕竟打一开始，他就注意到这人眼底下这厚重的黑眼圈，看著就像是很久都没有好好睡过一样。

「嗯……你还真没开滤镜……」  
「什么滤镜？」

他反射性地问著对方，看见对方无语的模样就知道自己问错了问题。他只能乖乖地站在角落，不知道现在自己该干什么。对方等了等，似乎是明白了他不知道该做什么以后夸张地叹气。

「真是……在直播间里头一个口令一个动作也就算了，怎么到了现场还是这样呢？」对方抱怨著，听不出来是真的不开心了还是有别的想法。光不知道对方是怎么想的，他自己倒是有些新奇。这熟悉的字词转变为话语流出，搭配对方的声线总让他有种不真实感。有那么瞬间，光觉得这一切似乎是一种幻想，而他本人还躺在租屋处对著摄像机自慰，只期盼能有更多一点的打赏。

「过来，帮我脱衣服。」对方似乎不指望光进行什么额外表演了，他一边这么说一边从椅子上面缓缓站起。光鼓起勇气走了过去，然而在手指碰触到对方衬衫扣子的瞬间，他又紧张了。此刻对方身上穿著整齐，而他全身赤裸。对方身上散发出来的热度，以及呼吸的气息都让他很紧张。

「说…说起来.…..我该怎么称呼你呢？啊！我的名字是光！」  
「……你应该知道不应该把自己真名说出来吧？」  
「你怎么知道这是我……」

对方无奈地用手指捏著眉心，光知道自己又说错话了。他从前不会这样，或许是因为独自一人太久了反而警戒心有些下降。他只能闷头开始解对方扣子，将那些看著就很贵的衣服给小心脱下。对方在他脱衣服的时候手已经放到了他的身上开始轻轻抚摸，在身高差之下他几乎被对方整个圈在怀中。那纤长有力的大手顺著光光裸的背脊向下，一路摸到了腰窝之后又继续往下放在充满弹性的臀部上。这动作带著明显挑逗的意味让光脸颊的热度更高，动作也不免慢了些。幸好对方这时候也不催他，一边摸著一边配合他的脱衣，直到脱剩了内裤才喊停。

床就在旁边，直接上床去这似乎是最直观的考量。光在来之前已经想过很多，想过该怎么设计桥段让对方满意，然而自从进入这房间后一切的步调都安著对方的意思来走。他趴在他的观众身上，那宽阔的胸膛看著并不比他的差。

「已经扩张过了？」对方这么说著，把他圈在怀中让他把腿分开。光好几次想要问自己压在对方身上这会不会太重，然而考虑到先前接连说错话他也只好闭嘴。他的后穴被对方的手指缓缓戳弄，因为这些天被强力要求扩张后穴的缘故，那手指很快就被吞了进去。

光简单地嗯了一声，心里慌乱无比。一个活人灵活的手指与那些玩具可不是在一条水平线上，他可以感觉到自己的肉壁努力夹著对方的手指，就么被搅动几下已经有些湿润。他的双腿之间可以感觉到对方的性器涨大，从这热度与尺寸来说这似乎是十分巨大的东西。光吞了吞口水，突然明白了对方为什么老是让自己练习吞那些个假阴茎。他学著之前恶补的小说里面说到的步骤，亲了亲对方的胸口以后慢慢抬起自己的身体。

「我……我帮你弄下面吧。」他记得小说里面的话不是这样，但是具体说什么已经不记得了。他有些尴尬，这说得半点该有的氛围都没有，简直像是问对方要不要擦鞋服务一样。对方挑起眉毛，没说好却也没说不好。从对方手从自己臀部上离开放到两侧，光觉得这应该是默许的意思。

他一路顺著对方的胸口亲吻到底下，还用舌头舔弄那大概是人种或因为没怎么晒过太阳而显得冷白的皮肤。这肤色与紧致的皮肤让光有些饿，欲望之火从下腹点燃。不可否认，这是一个很好看的人。光努力地取悦对方，纵使他也不知道这样的作法对不对。他亲到了对方的内裤上，快速做好心理建设之后缓慢地伸手把对方漆黑的内裤拉了下来。

那是很大的性器，光在直面这东西的时候有一瞬间茫然。虽然他是明白对方的东西应该很大，但是这大得跟他之前抱怨过的玩具差不多（甚至更大）的东西，也太夸张了。

「怎么了？」对方戏谑地看了过来，似乎是明白他为什么暂停了动作。光突然有些不服输，对著这东西他努力张开自己的嘴。他先从舔弄对方的柱头开始，用舌头戳刺上面的小口。他之前隔著屏幕给对方表演自慰的时候，对方也好几次要求他玩弄上面的孔洞。对方发出了喘息与有些混乱的呼吸声，这对光而言彷佛是最好的鼓励，让他明白自己这样做并没有做错。在舌头舔弄之后，他把前端小小地含了进去，随后猛地一吸。

大量的精液突然在他口中爆发，光整个人都愣住了。在他的构想里面他还要多好几个动作，还要努力吞到更深的地方才有可能取悦这个大东西。然而就是这瞬间，他只是吸了一下下，对方就已经射了？他只能庆幸自己刚没换气，不然这时候肯定要呛到了。

「啊……」他吐出了对方的性器，有些错愕地看著对方。对方的脸色很不好，但是光并不觉得有什么好奇怪地。是个男人这时候脸色就不可能好！在这么一瞬间，光突然懂了对方为什么明明有这么优秀的条件，却在网路上面找直播间，寻找这么一个没人看的主播来调教。如果说之前还有些放不开，或者说有些犹豫自己做得这些事情。现在的光，满心都是理解与怜惜。

他在对方面前故意吞下了精液，又张开嘴给对方检查一下。他半点不提这过快发射的速度，只是低头继续小口小口地啜吸著对方的阴茎，用舌头舔去上面的白浊。那东西即使刚刚发射过看著也是很大，光好几次给予那里亲吻随后又往下地舔了几下对方的囊袋。那里看著还沉淀淀地，大概是还有不少存货。光的心里有了打算，最后亲一下以后自己往后退。

他往床边去抓自己带来的包，从里面拿出了双方都很熟悉的玩具。他假装没看到对方眯起来的金色眼睛，稍稍往床尾后退半躺，在对方面前打开自己的腿。他没有去碰自己的性器，这种时候去碰自己的阴茎他总觉得就像挑衅一样。所以光小心地打开润滑剂，在对方面前玩弄自己的后穴。

「哈……哈……」他一边玩弄自己的后穴，一边捏著自己的乳头，用手指在上面打转。  
光不停喘著气，在对方的面前不碰自己的阴茎来自慰。也许是因为这次是对著真人，又或者是因为他确实被对方的外表所吸引，光这次感觉来得要比平日快得多。对方似乎是收拾好心情继续看他的表演，换了个姿势坐著。在快要到顶点的时候光停了下来，他调整了一下自己呼吸就往对方爬了过去。他又低头亲了一下对方的性器，这回倒是不敢用力吸一口。他感受到那东西在休息过后又再次涨大，他浅浅地撸了几下就打算直接跨上去。

「哦？我还以为你只打算用手指玩你自己，没想到你还有这胆量。」对方云淡风轻地说著，就好像方才的尴尬并不存在一样。光觉得这也挺好，他并不希望对方因为这点事情而不开心。他亲了亲对方的嘴角，因为方才含过那性器不知道对方会不会嫌弃也就不亲嘴了。他跨到了对方身上，一点一点地往下坐。在往下坐的时候光突然意识到自己忘了给对方戴套。平常在家直播，他根本也不需要套子的存在。然而现在是这般亲密接触，这不戴套的话他担心对方直接社出来这很难清理。只是现在他已经吞入了对方性器的头，后穴因为紧张开始收缩。光有些害怕，要是这才坐下去对方就射出来了该怎么办？如果真这样他到时候要抱著客户哄吗？

他顶著满脑子杂七杂八的思想往下坐，万幸的是在他肠壁慢慢被撑开后，对方坚挺地支持了下来。

「呼……」光呼出了一口气，对著对方靠得很近的脸笑了一下。对方亲了上来，似乎是不在意他嘴里刚含过阴茎。那吻有些强烈，一下子就把光亲得有些晕。他觉得对方大概是高兴自己的表现，这亲吻亲得他整个人软了下来。他的身体慢慢被往后放倒，他知道对方大概要开始干自己。光努力张著腿配合对方的举动，双脚踩在床上维持好姿势来方便对方进入。

「唔嗯……哈……呜呜……」他的呼吸乱了起来，他不知道对方为什么肺活量那么好，能够一边做爱一边亲吻。他好几次想要换气都差点换气不过来，脸颊因为缺氧而泛红，眼角也因此出现了泪水。对方压在他的身上慢慢地操著他，光在内心里面属著数字，要不是知道很失礼他几乎要出言鼓励对方保持得很好，这次没有一下就射了。

光的手勾在了对方的脖子上，在对方终于松开他的嘴以后开始大口喘气。他的身体被弄得摇摇晃晃，对方的阴茎不停进出那柔软的后穴。光的后穴很好地吞入了对方整根性器，这或许就是之前几天用那假阴茎先行扩张适应的关系。他有些怀疑对方早就有直接操自己的打算，这才没让他用假阴茎自慰而仅仅只是扩张。

他在对方的要求下一边抱著对方一边撸动自己的性器，胸口的乳尖与对方的胸肌摩擦也隐隐约约带著快感。

「啊啊……快….有点太快了….你慢一点……」对方加快了速度，这速度顶得光有些跟不上。他下意识地随著对方的节凑来抚慰自己，只是这样的话他的性器似乎很快就在这撸动中高潮。释放过后的光脑子一片空白，白浊射出之猛甚至弄到了他自己的下巴上。他有些傻，在自己都出来以后维持著高频率抽插的对方并没有要射的迹象。

「你…..嗯……」光觉得这有些不对劲，按照之前的状况来说对方这时候应该已经射了他一屁股才是。对方的性器在他体内快速抽插，肏得光觉得自己的后穴都要变成对方性器的模样。他开始茫然甚至有些想要逃跑，这在他预计里面本来应该很快结束的性爱怎么到现在还没停止？

「你……哈……」「哈迪斯。」「欸？」

光有些发愣地看著对方，随后明白这是对方给自己一个呼喊的代号。他抱紧对方的身体，一边张著双腿被肏弄，一边哭喊对方的名字。

「哈迪斯…哈迪斯……慢一点….慢一点呃啊……哈…….唔嗯……」对方在他的呼声下似乎更为兴奋，性器又涨大了不少却还是没有射的样子。光已经完全不明白这是怎么回事，他被弄得有些晕头转向，对方早在发现了他对哪些地方比较有感觉以后就对著那里弄。他大张的腿开始发酸，几乎要无法支撑下去。「求你了….求你了哈迪斯......」

如果说之前光还想著不要用后面夹，不要让对方太早出来以免对方失了面子。现在他只能努力地收缩著后面希望对方快点出来，这进进出出的动作带了许多润滑剂与他自己本身分泌的液体出来。光觉得自己的屁股湿了一大片，太多的水声让人听著就脸红心跳。然而对方没有放过他，在他拼命求饶之后那性器还是不停肏他。

光的性器甚至都再次驳起，开始往外吐著细小的液体。他的手早早就放开了自己的性器，开始努力攀附著对方的背部，以避免自己就这么滑下去。其实滑下去倒也无所谓，本来就躺在床上的也不会滑落到哪里去。然而光还是带著点害怕地抱著对方，在对方肏自己的时候几乎哭出声音。

在光的性器第二次喷发的时候，对方似乎终于射了出来。满满的东西射了光一屁股，对方的身体绷直而后又放松，似乎是在享受这个感觉。光舒缓了一口气，他的腿终于是不用抬起来而是可以疲惫地放下了。

**

光躺在床上大口喘气，在激烈的性爱之后浓厚的疲惫也席卷而来。如果不是考虑这是金主住的房间，他甚至连洗澡都懒得洗，想要就这样卷在被子里面入睡。尽管脑子想得好，想著要很体面地（虽然都被肏成这样也无所谓体面与否）离开，然而事实上光抱著体面的想法，一翻身就这样睡著了。而等到他再次清醒，已经是不知道睡了多久之后。

房间里面传来了食物的香气，他的金主穿著浴袍看著已经洗过了。光傻呼呼地坐了起来，浑身赤裸地有那么几秒钟脑子没转过来。

「去洗澡，那是给你吃的。」他的金主看都不看他一眼，指令倒是下得干脆。光看了一眼那热气腾腾的餐点，几乎无法压抑自己肚子的叫声。他连忙起身往浴室冲去，在洗到那被使用过后的部位疼得他连连抽气。而等他收拾好自己出来，桌上的食物已经变成半温。

「给我你的移动终端。」对方这么说著，在光把自己的移动终端递出去以后皱起眉头。光有些不好意思，他知道自己的这移动终端太过老旧，但是他也没有新的东西了。好在对方也没有继续说些什么，只是把自己的资料输入到他的终端里面又丢了回来。

光拿著自己的终端呆愣了好一会儿，他没想到自己的金主会把号码存在自己的终端里面。对方明显不想说太多，虽然那人浑身带著餍足的放松感，但是光本能地明白如果自己真问了怕是要被嘲讽一番。不知道为什么，他就是有这样的想法。

他扫了一眼自己的终端，上面写著哈迪斯几个字。这或许是对方的网名，想起那匿名直播间里面的H明显就是代表哈迪斯的第一个字母。

光微妙地有种预感，自己会和这个金主牵扯上很久远的关系。

**

多年后某日

「啊！当时说不应该把真名说出来的是谁啊！」  
「蠢货。」

END


End file.
